a girl and her monster
by crazed zombie
Summary: kevins ben injured and is in the care of gwen this is pre alienforce and kevin is still in his monster form gwevin lemon punk dont like it dont read but if you do then plz read and review
1. pains and plains

ladies and gentlemen to my sanity i have one thing to say get out you rat bastard that is all now to the story shall we

thought (**why am i explaining this)**

speak oh crap they heard that

--

TENNESON!! ekvin screamd as he charged ben ha you dont learn do you as he slams on is watch turningg into heatblast kevin shot diamonds at him ben dodged them and shot a blast at him kevin dodged but bens blast missed and hit large barrels of gas causeing a huge explosion knocking kevin down

KEVINS POV

**what happend i was fihgint tenneson then**?he tried to move augh he a pain shot through his spine and his ribs you shouldnt move said gwen not even looking up from her book kevin snarled and said where am i tell me or ill fri you he tried patheticly to raise his arm in a threating maner gwen laughed your not really in a position to make threats you know considering how hurt you are and you should be thanking use for saving you anyway kevin laughed and said ha not my fault your all soft gwen eye twiched well ether way you really hurt and we are not so soft raise your left hand to your neck he raised is diamond hand and to his neck to find somthing hard and metallic what is this kevin demanded gwen looking smug oh just something the plumber doctor put on you for use it makes sure your a good boy she said **ah fuck what do they think i am a dog **kevin pain contorted in pain s he tried to sit himself up and said what if iam not a good boy he said with mallace gwen crossed her arms and said well then ill have to punish you ** why does that turn me on** kevin thought how do you plain on punishing me your just a weak little girl kevin said she pushed a butoon behind her back and kevin suddenly was shocked augh what the hell

gwen smiled and said did that hurt kevin snarled ow now now if your bad ill have to shock you again

**ah crap what am i going to do wait i can steal the remote yeah ** oh and dont think about taking the remote if you touch it or i say the password it will shock you until you die

**dam shes reading my mind wait use itto your advantege ugh fix me a grilled cheese sandwhich** so you hungry how bout some grilled cheese **oh man it worked** **now take of the collar** no gwen said **agh shes is reading my mind **yes i am its an interesting spell isnt it kevin looking nevously so how many of my thoughts have you heard gwen looked at him for minte ow it fades in and out but i heard all about your escape plain and the sadwhich thing kevin relaxed so you dont hear all my thoughts agh good still it makes me feel a little exposed gwen smiled as she gatherd the items to fix there food and said well if you dont want me to know anything then just dont think shouldnt be to hard for you kevin shifted in the bed and asked wheres ben and that fat guy

well ben and grandpa took the plumber doctor home ow so they left you alone with big bad me he smiled deviouly dont get any ideas your injures alone make you no theat to me and the collar would stop you anyway kevin them said i can abosorb electricity gwen looking annoyed said its not eletricity its attacking you on a molecular level its a becon to the nano bots in your syestem if i uch the button the contrict on your molecules kevin looking dumbfounded so miss knowitall anything else you would like to tell me yeah we are in the mountains in colorado and your grlled cheese is done she handed him the sandwhich she began munching on her sandwhich when she noticed he was eating whats the matter kevin looking embarrased said i can barely move i cant pick up the sandwhich she then sighed and picked up the sandwhich what are you doing kevin asked welll since you can move i guess ill have to feed you dont get used to it ** i like this not everyday i get to be fed by cute girl oh crap did she hear that** kevin watched gwen when she just kept feeding him he assumed she didnt hear him

--several hours later--

the weather man said we have been hit by the biggest blizzard in our history the roads are comlete covered in 5ft of snow there is no way in or out of the city gwen mouned ow no ben and grand pa wont be back in forever kevin smiled and thought **well i get to be alone with a girl and mabye i can escape as well **gwen looked at the monstorous form of kevin i dont know how ut somehow i feel that this is your fault kevin looking innocent said hey i cant control the weather mabe iam jsut lucky

--

ooooo stuck in the rust bucket with a monster what will happen next


	2. cold and cuddleing with a monster

oh yeah chapter what will happen mabye some smex oh hohoho

--

GWENS POV

--

**agh i cant beleve this iam stuck here in the rustbucket with kevin the freaking monster** she screamed inside her mind ok she said to herself we need to stay warm she turned up the heater and felt the warm air flow from the vents kevin spoke sarcasticly oh my gawd somthin works in this junk heap gwen meerly ignored him she was unwilling to admit she was surprised to then she heard somthing it was the heater it was making a strange noise oh no gwen mouned as the heater stoppd working sudenly. kevin laguhed and said ooo shocker gwen growled and said hey jerk if you want to live then you better hope it starts working kevin looked smug said well mabye you do but rememer i absorded heatblast powers so ill stay nice and warm but your body tempeture will drop and youll drift off to sleep and never wake up then ill wait for the storm to pass and escape.gwen said ow did you forget ill kill you before i die you jerk.kevin smirked and said ow now i know you couldnt kill me your to soft he said.gwen looking frustrated ugh how can you be this much of a bastard.kevin said you shouldnt curse your not good at it.gwen was gettin angrier and colder the she walked over to kevin to smack him when she noticed it was warmer when she was closer to him **thats it she thought ill just have to stay close to him to stay warm and ill be fine unless he strangles me wait he can barely move ill be fine.**kevin saw her smileing and said hey likeing what you see cause i like what i see he said licking his lips.** ok this is going to be harder than i thought hes repulsive enough without the stupid pick up lines.**

--several hours later--

gwen was tossing in her sleeping bag on the floor she was to cold to sleep **oh look at him sleeeping like a baby.** suddenly kevin head turned and looked at her whats a matter princess cant sleep to cold he said mockingly shut up you jerk gwen yelled.hey hey iam trying to help gwen looked at him suspiciously what do you mean gwne asked kevin smiled his devious smile and said oh nothing just ill let you cuddle with me to keep you warm gwen looked at him in utter disbeleif what she said i said id let you cuddle iwth me to keep warm gwen yelled iwoldnt cuddle with you if you were te last freaking monster on earth** ok i am cold but hes a jerk and hes hes kind of cute what hes a mosnter look at hi hes got three eyes he looks like the prduction line in toy factory got screwed up and he he has a nice chest and strong arms what the hell oh man iam a freak whats wrong with me mabye i need a therapist.**gwens thoughts were interupted by kevins arm pick her up andbring her into the bed they had given him she was shocked to find kevin wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into his chest.het you jerk let me go **oh hes warm very warm.**she thought as she blushed. kevin looked at her and said now now i know you dont mean that my little mind reader.ow yeah i want to snuggle with a monster that has tried on several occasions to kill me this is a dream come true **hmm this is comfortable.**he used his arm to bring her even closer gwen said alright listen iam doing this to stay warm i receive no pleasure from this **ok just a little **she thought as she nuzzled her head into his neckand placed her hand on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep

--oh you thought the lemon was coming but no seting up for it though hope you like it now review


	3. more snow and a kiss stolen

well iam addice another chapter in this strange tale get down get down again its time for suspense surprises and perhaps that lemon i promised you and review or illl eat your brain about the age thing totally slept my mind hows 13 and 12 sound

--

KEVINS POV

--

**Ha she feel for it to easy huh ugh whats she doing** he thought as she nuzzeled into his neck **ok this plain keeps getting better already asleep ok first i need to heal then get this colar off** gwen shifted in her sleep rubbing againist kevin **and ugh ugh what was i thinking about damn it she did that on purpose** kevin eyed her suspiciously expecing her to wake up and mock him about being so easily side tracked **ok so she didnt do it on purpose ** gwen shivered in her sleep and scootedcloser to kevin **dam shes still cold i have to keep her alive long enough for me to heal i can barely move and she needs to feed me wait i got it** kevin made his body grow in warmthshe wrapped her arms around his chest **kevin your genius **he yawned** a tired genius ill figure out a plain tommorow** he drifted off to sleep

-- dream sequence--

ugh what iam normal and naked why am i naked gwen stirred next him and said good morning lover kevin what are you talking about gwen looked insulted and sat up hump i think you would remember your own wife kevin** what whats going on** kevin suddenly noticed he had a good view of her cleavage **ok play along and mabye ill get lucky ok hope this works** kevin smiled mischievously mabye i need a reminder he said as he wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her ass gwen smiled ow i think i can help with that **it worked ow hell yeah** she kissed him gwen pulled back remember yet kevin smiled a little ithink i need more kevin nibbled on her neck oh kevin she mouned oh kevin wake up wake up

--end of dream sequence--

kevin work **damn it so close **kevin groaned what do you want gwen responded i want up

kevin realized his arms were wrapped tightly around her kevin smirked what if i dont want you to get up gwen shoved her elbow into his ribs kevin yeled in pain but didnt let go hey kevin said gwen smiled thats just a warning kevin released her she got up and turned on the tv the weather man said in a paniackeed vice it still snowing and it looks like it will be for several more days gwen sighed great even more time stuck here with him wait grand pa probably has some kind of snowmobile or plumber tech to get here kevin smiled you might want to look outside gwen peered out the window and saw everywhere it was almost up to the windows oh no se groaned the wind was blowing so hard even if he did have som kind of veicle there was no way he could find the rustbucket ** perfect this gives me a chance to escape before ben gets back **gwen broke his train of thought hey kevin listen to me closely so you can understand i can read your screwed up mind if you step a hair out of line and ill say the pasword or push this button she said holding the remote **damit besides i still can barely move if i did get this thing off i would be stuck here and thats kind of hot **gwen smiled yup you would and your sick kevin smirked you should take it as a complement and feel honored gwen shivered from the cold oh yes i spend all day hopeing you will say those words to me kvin quirked his eyebrow cold want to cuddle some more gwen forced herself to stop shivering no iam not kevin spoke look have you owndered whu i havent tried o kill you its cause i need you at the moment i cant move and i need food and our the only one who can get it for me and if your going to be stpid enough to let your pride make you freeze to death. gwen looked utterly defeated fine kevin held up his hand now now wait i need breakfast first then you can cuddle with me gwen looked utterly outraged what oh you narsasistic bastard kevin feigned a hurt look gwen what did i say about the curseing and if you dont like it then freeze gwen smiled and pushed the button on the remote kevin contorted in pain oops did i dothat said gwen sarvasticly kevin screamed hey i didnt do anything gwen moved to the refrigerator and gathered hwat she needed to fix a meal kevin said what are you fixing me gwen shivered my specialty gwen then handed him the plate kevin wined arent you goiing to feed me gwen snuggled close to kevin and said how stupid do you think i am you picked e up last night you can move your arms her relunctly began eating **damn it she caught on **gwen was cuddled up to kevins chest eating her breakfast levin couldnt help but admire how cute she looked **hmm i could get used to this** he finished his meal and out his plate on the floor next the bed and wrapped his arms around her to help keep her warm gwen shifted trying to get out of his grip kevin squezzed tighter do you want to get warm or not gwen sighed let me up will you e let her go and she went o the front of the rustbucket and got her laptop then laid back down and begain typing on it gwen then sighed in frustration kvein asked what gwen pouted no signal kevin said what did you expect with the storm if your bored then i know somthing we can do to keep you entertained gwen turned over ow really now and what might that be she said sarcsticly **ok now i got her** kevin thought as her lunged his face foreward and kissed her

--

ha ooo there first kiss how sweet and is so much better when stolen hope you enjoyed i spent forever on this chapter


	4. colder weather warmer feelings

ok i got over my writers block on this story thanks to takeing a break form it and writing other stories my brain was clogged with alot of ideas i guess i dont know but i know your ecited to know what happens after that huge cliffhanger and i know it has burned in the back of your mind what gonna happen well here you go i might just give that lemon i promised so long ago ok to the story

--

gwens/kevins pov

--

**hes hes kissing me** gwen thought she was about to object but opening your mouth while eing kissed by a beast like kevin is a bad idea he sezed this oputunity to slip his tounge in her mouth

kevin smirked **mmmmmm she taste good kinda like like this taste to good to be compared to food **kevin thought gwen thught **kevin got his tounge in my mouth wait whats he doing ow that feels good** she mouned adn this seemed to become even more aggressive in his actions kevin tougue massage gwen toungue and beconded to to come into his mouth she did nervously

**hmm kevin thought she has no idea whats she doing but not bad for a beginer **she explode his mouth gwen thought **he taste sour wow hes got to be a biter person to make his mouth taste this way wonder what happend to him to make him this way wait i know what to do when he falls asleep ill jsut use my spell to go into his mind** kevin was growing impatient his hands begain to exlore the rest of her body **lets see how far shell let me go** kevin thought his hands came to her upper thigh he earned anothe moan from gwen** whats he doing stop him gwen stop him now hes a bad guy bad guy damit listen to me **gwens commen sense was screaming but her mind and body were not listening she was lsot in the pleasure keivn was bringing to her his hand begain massageing her thigh and earning more moans from her **that is by far the best sound i have ever heard i wonder if she would moan if i did this** he slid his hand into her pants and started rubbing her through her underwear gwen responded with and gave kevin what he wanted by moaning even louder than she had before** ok i have to think about this i have to stop him tell him to stop now **gwen attempted in vain as only moans came out her moans increased even more when he started to nibble on her neck** ok maby i can stop him in a minute **

he stopped what he was doing hey gwen do you want me to continue or stop kevin asked kevin smiling **ok tell him to stop** gwen thought her body on the other hand betrayed her mind and gave kevin his answer by grinding her pelvis into his kevin wasted no time and removed her pants and slpped his hand into her panties and inserted his finger into her womanhood she felt the warm finger inside her and begain pant kevins name **iam glad i didnt stop him ** gwen thought kevin used his dimondhead hand to rip gwen bra and shirt off with one swoop of his hand then he begain to lavish her breast in atention gwen felt somthing build up in her stomach she moaned his name one more time and then she felt her realease gwen had a blissful look on her face she hardly noticed kevin liftting her to his face she gasped when kevin inserted his tounge into her he inserted his tougue even further inside **how long his tongue **gwen thought **mmmm this taste even better **kevin thought she felt the same pressure building up again kevin iam iam cumming kevin!! gwen yelled

she was panting hard gwen said wow that felt great kevin kevin smirked yeah and now its my turn gwen looked at him with a questioning expression what do you mean kevins eyes lead her gaze down she saw a bulge under the sheets kevin said all that moaning made me so hard its painful and you can help aliveate this pain and it will give you more pleasure as well so it looks like a win win to me gwen smiled as she stratled hi why dont you take me then kevin felt his length grow even harder and his pants became even tighter gwen felt i pressng against her thigh kevin said i cant move gwen smiled say please kevin looked outraggd what he demanded gwen smiled say please and ill please you kevin looked at her no way he said gwen responded by rubbubg herself againist his now rock hard erection kevin moaned **ok you idiot say please damn i sure know how to pick um first women is some kind of control freak and wants me to beg for it like a dog for his treat** kevin murmed please under his breath gwen said what kevin then screamed please stop toutuering me gwen smiled and slipped under the sheets **mabye i can train him to be a good boy** gwen then releaved kevin of the prison of his pants throwing them on the floor she thoguht **ok iam gonna do this fast i supposed to hurt the first time** she quickly impaled herself on kevin and stopped moving tears swelled up in her eyes kevin then wrapped her in his arms and whispered its ok gwen it will stop in a minute **is he trying to comfort me** gwen thought the pain finally stopped and she begain moving up and down on kevin **iam going to get her back for making me beg i got a great idea** kevin thought he then shot a mild jolt of elcricity into gwen she let out a loud long moan as she came she then kept going on kevin he smirked do you want some more gwen moaned yes kevin grunted say please gwen moaned please kevin **well that was easy **

kevin grunted and shot more elcticity into gwen she kept pumping and moaning and she came again kevin felt he was reaching his limits and begain to shot anothe bolt making gwen come again while he did **ow that was amazing **gwne thought kevin saw the satisfied look on her face and smirked a smug smile enjoy it did we gwen scooted closer to kevin and snuggled into his chest and smiled yes i did even though my commen sense says i shouldnt i mean your a monster and a bad guy kevin smirked iam not a bad guy iam just misunderstood and need someone to help me he said gwen quiked and eyebrow what lame show did you steal that from kevin smiled i dont know but its sounds good right kevin said as he wrapped his arms around gwen she frowned hey if your going to be my boyfriend you have to stop being evil kevin raised an eyebrow boyfriend who said boyfriend gwen frowned again if you want to do this again then your got to commit to me kevin growled thats no fair gwen looked at him serously dont you care about my feelings kevin looked thoughtful i think i love you gwen looked at him love me think kevin looked at her i lnever loved anybody before so youd be the first gwen looked at him sadly no one not even your parents kevin looked sad droup it gwen looked at him again well i know i love you and she wrapped her arms aroung his neck and snuggled into him kevin smiled contentedly** i am actually surprised she dropped it so easily mabye she isnt as nosey as i thought she loves me someone actually loves me wait why does she love me **he asked quick why gwen looked at him and smiled cause i can see the good side of you and the caring part and i think you can actually be good if you have someone to teach you she smiled and guess whos your teacher kevin smiled oooo mrs tennison do i have to stay after school for another special lesson gwen smiled yes and we'll go over it and over it until i think you got it

kevin smiled and closed his eyes and feel asleep gwen looked at him to make sure he was asleep** good he is asleep ok ill just find out whats so bad about his parents now tht way i can help him get over it quicker **she thought as she cast the spell to enter his mind

--

inside kevins mind

--

she was in a large corridor sevral doors each one labeled the first door read hopes gwen thought **kevins hopes i have to come back here** she went to the next door and it read memories** agh what i was looking for **gwen thought excitedly she entered and found it lead to several other doors gwen slumped her hsoulders this will take forever she then begain reading the labels and found one that caught her atentiion greatest moment of my life i wonder what this is she said aloud she opend the door and saw what had occured meer moments ago gwen felt flattered that this was his best moment in life but hse couldnt get distracted and begain to look aroung for the door she was looking for and she found it worst dat of my life she felt bad invading his privacy like this but she had to know what happend she opened the doot and saw kevin he couldnt be more than six or five and he was clinging to the hip of a women she looked at him and she looked simmilat to him she must be his mother then she hear kevin say why are we here mommy his mother looked down and said cause this is a special trip just for you were going to the ice ring so you can skate kevin smiled a huge happy innocennt smile somthing gwen had never seen kevin do and was gratful she could see this gwen saw kevin skatein the ice rink for hours then kevin went to where his mother had been to find a note it read kevin i know you dont mean to be bad but you just are your a freak and i cant live with you gwen saw kevin collapse and begin crieing she wished she could confort the boy but she couldnt the memor ended and gwen exited it and then left her mind

--

gwens pov

--

she went back to her body and it was morning already i didnt get to sleep at all she looked at kevin stir gwen then grabbed him in a hug kevin smiled wow you sure are gratful gweneyebrow twiched iam hugging you cuz i love and want you to know your loved you idiot its not gratitude though i am gratfull and i enjoyed it kevin smirked hmmm so your going to hug me every morning and i jsut might be good gwen smiled ok but i want to go back to sleep please kevin smiled ok ill let you sleep but whe you wake up i want a meal and desert to gwen nodded as she drifted of to sleep in his arms

--

another chapter done hope you enjoyed i sayed up late to write this so you better read it ok


	5. homecomings and desert

ok i have finally decided to contnue this story with my now newly revised and better writing stlye i will try to fix the previous chapters if i can find those bastards ether way heres the next chapter and best chapter of a girl and her monster

--

kevins/gwens pov

--

_shes cute when she sleeps kevin thought_ smirking as she cuddled closer to him

she shivered slightly _she cold ok focus kevin thought_ as he incresead his tempature

keivn heard somthing _voices thats ben and his grand pa max kevin thought paniced_ hey gwen wake up your familys here he said

gwen eyes shot open ow shit she looked at herself seeing unfornatly she was naked and in an equal ammount of misfortune most of her cloths were shredded by kevin

there about fifty feet away hurry up and get dressed he said buring the remains of her mangled cloths

she scrambled to find and outfit and she quickly slide into it _quick i ugh i got it _she grabbed a bowl of cereal and pored milk into it she baegain feeding him

_huh whys she doing this its not like she has to_ kevin thought as ben burst through the door looking around

ugh gwne what are you doing ben asked looking disgusted

i am feeding him he to hurt to do it himself she said with a straight face

_wow shes hot when she lies kevin thought_ chewing the cereal

so everything go smoothly gwen grand pa max asked smileing

yeah he hasnt even been able to move any at all gwen said

_ugh oh good thing this covers thick kevin thought _

and besides even if he could move i could just shock him with this gwen said holding up the remote to the nano bot collar

yeah i did everything gwen asked kevin said smirking pervertidly

whats that smug look about i kicked you sorry but remember ben said adorning his own cocky smile

kevin didnt faulter in his smug satisfacion ow i got somthing much better than getting to kick your but

_whats he mean by that am i just some trophy to get back at ben she thought _focusing hard to try and read his mind

_ha jerk i got a girl who loves me at least i think she does mabye shes just trying to manipulate me kevin thought_

_ok at least iam no some kind of revenge ley and what does he mean think i love him gwen thought_

well gwen you get some sleep and me and ben will keep an eye on kevin for a bit said grand pa max

no its alright i sleept well last night gwen said giveing another spoonful of cereal to kevin

how coud you sleep with this jerk here ben asked pointing accusively at kevin

i was exhausted and i just sort of fell asleep in the chair reading my book she said

_hey gwen gwen can you hear me kevin blink one for yes two for no kevin thought _he saw gwen blink once _ ok your trying way to hard they would never guess what happend her last night and i want my desert kevin thought_

gwen smirked so where we heading next gwen asked

well first we got to first we got to dig the rust bucket grand pa max said grabbing his shovel and tossing one to ben

hey why does gwen get to stay in here ben wined

cause i been watching over him and you can turn into an alien who body tempature of a billion degrees gwen said smileing in satisfaction

ok come on ben we got work to do said grand pa max stepping out of the rust bucket followed by ben

gwen lept on kevin as soon as the door close and smiled time for your dessert she said grabbing his erect member you just lay back and enjoy yourself gwen said licking the tip of his throbbing member earning a loud moan from kevin

shush they will hear you gwen said massageing him with her hands

kevin struggled to stilfle his moans of pleasure gwen say it he moaned lowly

gwen responded quickly i love you before she eveloped his length in her mouth

kevin smiled and panted i love you to whered you learn to do this

she sucked hard and circled her toungue around his length causeing him to release in her mouth swallowing his seed

he smiled satitfiedly some desert now where did you learn to do that

ow i just sorta stumbled on bens searches on my computer gwen said blushing slightly

no way ben the boy scout kevin said laughing

yes even hes human gwen said putting his shorts on him

agh is that all i get for desert kevin asked fake pouting

yes i dont want to get caught or gran pa max and ben will kill you gwen said heading to he bathroom

oh then how bout a little peek kevin said raising and eye brow suggestivly

gwen smirked and rised her top to expose her small perky breast happy she said lowering her shirt and walking to the bathroom.

you have no idea kevin said roll over on his side

gwen exained herself in the mirror making sure nothing was left on her face to incriminate her whiping her face with a washcloth she exited the bathroom looking at kevin sleeping

_i could enter his mind again and look at that hopes and dreams door gwen thought _ sitting in the chair at the front of the rustbucket

--

kevins mind

--

hmm no where was that door she said looking around

agh here it is kevins hopes and dream she read the sgn aloud as she reached for the knob

hey dont go in there said kevin human kevin in a blue shirt

what ow kevin i was just gwen said trying to think up an excuss

just what said another kevin dressed in red in an angry tone

huh ow i get it your kevin emotions which one are you she asked blue kevin

iam wisdom and he is anger blue kevin said

ow i knew who he was the minute he spoke gwen said gestureing to him

hmm i suspose it would be obvious blue kevin said

now why cant i enter this room she asked calmly

because it private you nosey bitch red kevin said staanding between her and the door

well i jsut wanted to know more about you she said placing a hand on redkevins chest

he seemed seren at the touch agh hmm that is impressive that you can calm anger but if you want to know more about use then you should ask us and we will eventually open up to you said blue kevin

but gwen said only to be interupted by by blue again

you already know our most painfull memory this would be the hardest thing to get out of us blue kevin said

hey does kevin know about this gwen asked nervously

no he doesent but i do know and he will nver know if you dont tell him blue kevin said

she looked at anger and without even realizeing it she had begain massageing the bulge in his pants

red kevin was sighing contendedly

blue kevin smirked dont i get the same treatment he asked sarcasticly

gwen smiled seductivly if you want it but i have to go for i get tempted to peek behind that door she said

simple walking away form red kevin and dissappearing into thin air

anger sighed and blushe furiously damn finally finds love and its with the best damn women in the universe mabye our luck is turning around ey wisdom red kevin said

iam surprised she doesnt piss you off or use off as the case may be blue kevin said

well she keeps toucing like that and she can do what ever she wants red kevin said smileing and closeing his eyes to remember jus what happend.

--

ow anther chapter down hoped you liked it is nice know alot love in there next chapter grand pa max and ben find out about there little secret ow yeah tune in with extreme prjudice


End file.
